A Sexy Punishment
by xRaawrie
Summary: '...or two, they have hot, crazy make up sex. This time, it was going to be option 2.' Lemon. ZukoxKatara -


**Title: A Sexy Punishment  
**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely readers! This is just a simple one shot because I'm having a plot block and also need something productive to do. Skipping the formalities and giving you guyslemon. Zuko is, however, OOC, but then again if you imagine him angry at Katara, it couldn't be that far from what he would actually do =P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own avatar or any of the people in it.

* * *

Katara took another shot of Fire Whiskey, stumbling as her vision was becoming blurred by the excess amount of liquor. Zuko kept a close eye on her. He had warned her not to drink so much during the party, but she was already angry at him for forgetting their date.

He had remembered earlier into the party. Everyone had arrive that needed too and he was waiting on his precious water bender. He knew that Katara was just as big as a hot head then he was, but she also knew her duties as the Fire Lady. Content, he smiled as he saw a certain brown hair, blue eyes bender walk through the door, but quickly frowned when he saw her attire.

He gave her a simple dress. Not too short, not too low because no one, but him, was allowed to look at Katara's gorgeous body. The dress she had on, however, was not simple. Cut right above her knee, Katara had changed his grandma style dress to a minx's creation. It hugged her curves and pushed her breast up for everyone to see. Not only that, but was even in a shade of light blue. Glaring, he made his way toward his wife.

"Katara, love, where is the dress I gave you to wear tonight?"

"Why Fire Lord Zuko, I'm surprised you remembered my name seeing you didn't remember our date,"

"IT WAS ONE DATE!" He screamed as all eyes suddenly fell onto the two couple.

Zuko quickly regained his composure as he smiled toward his audience, indicating for the public that his wife was finally here and ended his short speech with a glare that read: Don't Touch.

"Look, can you at least wear my jacket," Zuko asked as he stared at Katara.

"No," She stated simply, "I think I look rather nice."

_Nice_? Nice was how she looked like on Mondays when they took a stroll around town. This was far from nice, in fact she only dressed this way in their bed room. Aggravated, he knew the water princess would not corporate and ended up walking away.

"If she wants to throw a tantrum, I'll just wait until she makes a mistake..." The Fire Lord thought as he changed his Fire Whiskey for a warm cup of Ginseng Tea.

Three. Seven. Twelve. Zuko kept count on how much Katara was actually drinking and debated as to whether or not he wanted to ban all the servants from bringing alcohol out. However, that would help correct her mistake. Fighting to stand up properly, he had to admit that Katara was the perfect Fire Lady.

"Terribly wasted, but still keeping her composure... Uncle Iroh taught her well," Zuko smirked.

Staggering toward her husband Katara leaned her small frame against Zuko's more muscular build.

"H-honey... where have you been all night? I missed you," She whispered quietly.

"My... Tara, I do believe that you are drunk,"

"Nonsense!" The Fire Lady mumbled as she ran her hand across Zuko's chest.

"Or are you just waiting for me to take you right now?" Zuko asked in a low voice.

Katara's facial expression changed. She was smirking now, clinging onto the Fire Lord's body for balance. Taking in the environment she looked up, pulling Zuko's head closer to hers as she planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Should I throw the fine China on the floor before that?" She asked innocently.

"General Tai," Zuko called loudly as an average size man appeared by his side, "Please watch my party guest while I return Lady Katara to our chambers."

With a quick motion, Zuko picked up Katara, her weight giving him no problem as he carried his wife back into the Fire Nation Palace. Quickening his pace, he almost ran to their bedroom. He reached a pair of steel doors embedded with both the water and fire insignia on it. Carefully, he pushed the door open, using his left leg to close it on his way in.

* * *

"Katara, you have been a really naughty girl," he whispered as he dropped his water bender onto their king size bed, "Especially wearing such a dress out in public where other men could imagine you naked."

"I've been really bad, Fire Lord Zuko, please... punish me," she moaned as she began to pull on his shirt.

Zuko stripped off his top before getting on the bed. Normally when the two of them fought they would either one, have a huge duel to determine the winner or two, have hot, crazy, make up sex. In this case, it would be number two.

"Strip," The fire bender demanded as he saw the hint of lust flash through Katara's blue eyes.

Obeying the sound of his voice, Katara began to strip off her dress, revealing a Lacey red bra and a matching thong. Zuko could feel his pants tighten as he looked at the sight in front of him. With a flick of his hand, the remaining undergarments burned, leaving Katara with nothing to hide behind.

"Hey, I... I liked those!" The water bender said trying to sit up.

"You were taking too long, and the Fire Lord was growing impatient," Zuko growled as he spread Katara's leg, taking the opportunity to grind his hard member against her flesh.

He knew he could take her right now and she would enjoy it all the same, but he wanted to punish her for being a bad girl again and therefore he would need to tease her until she begged him to cum inside her.

"Take them off-" The water bender began to say before being cut off by a pair of warm lips.

Zuko crashed his lips onto hers as he shoved two fingers deep inside her pussy. Arching her back, Katara let out a loud moan, fighting to break herself from the kiss. Being the stronger bender, Zuko kept her down, sticking his tongue inside her mouth as he showed her who was the dominant partner in their relationship. He began to pump his finger in deeper and quicker, the moans drowning within his mouth as he felt the water bender wiggle under his body.

"It seems you need to learn," Zuko growled as he broke the kiss, "Which one of us is dominate, love."

Taking his cloth belt, Zuko pulled Katara's hands together, tying them together as he heard the protesting yelp of his wife.

"urg... why so rough tonight, darling?" she asked coyly smirking.

"Rule 1, no one gets to look at your body besides me," he growled as he stick another finger inside her, "you broke it."

Katara screamed as three of Zuko's finger filled her. She tried to buckle her hips against his hand, but he kept pulling away, teasing her as she begged him to go faster.

"Zuko... urg... f..f...faster please,"

"I don't think so," The Fire Lord said as he pulled his fingers out. He gave his hand a quick lick, tasting the juices of his alluring water bender. Quickly, he grabbed the waist line of his pants, pulling them off to reveal his 8 inch dick standing straight up.

"Stick it in...please..." katara moaned as she felt the need to refill the place that was previously stuffed.

Zuko grabbed his dick in his hand and positioned himself at Katara's entrance. Sliding it against the wet folds of her pussy, he stick the tip in, pulling it in and out as though he wanted her to feel the bare minimum of his cock. Taking the opportunity, Katara wrapped her legs around Zuko's hip, pulling him closer and forcing his dick to slide in half way. She moaned his name as she felt his length enter her, but it was quickly dejected when Zuko pulled out. Having her hands still tied, Zuko stood over her, hovering his cock over her mouth. Obediently, Katara opened her mouth, her tongue running itself across the tip of Zuko's dick.

"oohh... yes..." He moaned.

Taking the positive comment, Katara shoved the fire bender's dick deep inside her mouth, moving her head up and down as she tried to accommodate the entire length inside her mouth. Zuko loved that about her. She was so tiny, but she always wanted to take the entire thing.

"Just like that, Tara," Zuko moaned as he quickly pulled out.

Katara was slightly intoxicated and therefore couldn't control her movement properly. As she reached her arms out to touch Zuko's Dick she suddenly remembered that the Fire Lord had tied her arms together for being a bad girl. Smirking, She decided to take another route.

The water bender let go of the dick, her mouth quickly focusing on the tip of the cock. Licking it lightly, she knew that he was not the only one that could tease.

"Urg Katara, take it d-deeper," he groaned as he tried to push himself in.

Katara opened her mouth, taking half of Zuko's dick in. She licked around the length as she slowly moved her head back and forth. Seeing the pain response on Zuko's face she knew that it was working. He was going crazy at this slow action and wanted more. Taking matters into his own hands, Zuko grabbed Katara's head lately and pushed it back and forth, moaning her name.

"Urg Katara!" He screamed as he thrust his hips forward, wanting every inch of her mouth on him. Feeling the high of his pleasure rise, the fire lord pulled out. He sigh at the close called he just had. Any longer and he would have came inside Katara's mouth which meant that he would have to wait for the real fun.

Breathing heavily, Katara begged to be released of his binding.

"Come on Zuko... we can have more fun if you-" She said as she felt a pair of arms turn her over.

Zuko lifted the lower half of Katara up as he positioned himself behind her. He couldn't take it anymore. Sure he can tease her, but when the both of them was teasing the other, it was just too much.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't stand up, Fire Lady" he whispered in a husky voice as he quickly pushed his entire length into Katara's wet pussy.

**Author's note: Sorry Guys, I decided to cut it off right in the middle of the Lemon Scene. To be Honest I started writing this and seriously didn't know if I liked the direction. When I get a couple of reviews I'll post a second half.**


End file.
